Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
In general, in data processing apparatuses such as personal computers, DRAM (dynamic random access memory) is used as a main memory. Because this DRAM is a volatile memory, a power-supply configuration for holding stored data is necessary, and so manufacturing process miniaturization is more difficult than for non-volatile memory which does not necessarily require a power-supply configuration. For this reason, people are searching for ways in which to replace DRAM with non-volatile memory such as MRAM (a magnetoresistive memory) to break through limitations on manufacturing process miniaturization, and mount even larger capacity memory.
When changing from a volatile memory to a non-volatile memory, there is a need for a circuit arrangement in which both volatile memory and non-volatile memory can be mounted in the same configuration. For example, it is advantageous to manufacture an MRAM to have a package that is identical in shape to a package configuration (the size of a chip, the number of terminals equipped on a chip, the positioning of each terminal, the role of each terminal) of a DRAM chip. Also, in data processing apparatuses such as PCs, or the like, when DRAM is equipped, a connector for which a terminal arrangement is standardized such as for example a DIMM (Dual Inline Memory Module) slot is provided. Accordingly, if configuration is taken such that it is possible to mount an MRAM on a DIMM slot, it becomes possible to change a main memory from the DRAM to MRAM memory easily in a user environment.
In the field of image forming apparatuses, often a volatile memory that uses the same connector is mounted as a main memory in the same package as something standardized that is used as a main memory of a data processing apparatus such as a PC, or the like. This is because it is more possible to achieve a cost reduction by using a memory with a package and connector common to a generic data processing apparatus than when a package and a connector that are specialized for an image forming apparatus are employed. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-98788, a printer apparatus that performs an error check on a memory connected to a connector is described.
In such an image forming apparatus, when a non-volatile memory, which is mountable to a DIMM slot as described above, is used as a main memory the following kinds of problems arise. For example, there is the possibility that important information that is stored in a memory will leak due to content of the memories being read after a third party disconnects the memory from the connector in a state in which the power supply of the image forming apparatus is turned off. There is also the possibility that processing that the image forming apparatus executes will be changed due to a third party, having malice intent, replacing the program stored in the main memory with another executable program.